The Library of Everything Volume 12
The Library of Everything Volume 12 featuring the letters W''', '''X, Y''', and '''Z, the number 12, and Mamenchisaurus. Front Cover Art: Some grizzly bears catching salmon in the river *Snuffie sic Learns the Alphabet (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 3) *W: Grover Gets Wet (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 4-5) *Ernie Buys a 12 (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 6) *Scooby-Doo: Bats What I'm Afraid Of (pages 1-4) (reprinted from "Scooby-Doo #47") (page 7-10) *Roosevelt Franklin Plays Guess What I Found - colors (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 11) *Mamenchisaurus and Late Jurassic China (reprinted from Mamenchisaurus) (pages 12-13) *Ankle, Shoulder, Knee (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 14) *Scooby-Doo: Bats What I'm Afraid Of (pages 5-6) (reprinted from "Scooby-Doo #47") (pages 15-16) *The Magic Apple (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 17-24) *Ernie Makes a Statue (photo from famous sketch with noseless Bert) (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 25) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter Twelve: The Final Battle (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 43 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 26-41) *Oscar Chooses a Pet (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 42-43) *Scooby-Doo: Bats What I'm Afraid Of (pages 7-9) (reprinted from "Scooby-Doo #47") (pages 44-46) *Still More Fairy Tales Scenes We'd Like To See - Rapunzel (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 47) *Yun and Yang (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 48-50) *The American Dream (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 51) *Scenes We'd Like To See (Pinocchio and Geppeto) (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 52) *The Amazing Mumford's Christmas Show (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 53) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Grover, Cookie Monster, Bert, and Ernie with a Christmas tree (pages 54-55) *The Count Counts Eggs (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 56-57) *Super Mario Adventures (conclusion to a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 43 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 58-65) *X: Bert's X (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (page 66) *Y: Cookie Monster's Y (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (page 67) *Mamenchisaurus (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Andrew Howatt) (pages 68-87) *Grouch Alphabet Book (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 88-89) *Midnight with The Count (page 90) *Z: Ernie Buys a Z (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 91-93) *Scooby-Doo: Bats What I'm Afraid Of (pages 10-12) (reprinted from "Scooby-Doo #47") (page 94-96) *Dog Plays Dead For Dollars (reprinted from "Mad About the 80's) (page 97) *Sherlock Hemlock in the Mystery of the Missing Alphabet (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 98-100) *Photo of courtyard with Snuffy, Big Bird, and the kids (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 101) *Bookends: Ernie & Bert (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (page 102-103) Ernie and Bert Bookends *Ernie: Boy, these books are very super. Right, Bert? *Bert: Right, Ernie. I bet Volume 13 coming next month will have lots of super fun, too! Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Books Category:DC Comics Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sesame Street Category:MAD Category:Prehistoric animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Street Fighter Category:The Library of Everything Book Collection